Picture This
|} Picture This - седьмой трек из альбома 24/Seven. Был слит в интернет 20 апреля 2013 года. Клип на песню появился в серии "Вперёд - к скандалу" 9 мая 2013 года. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxPicture this, first kiss beneath the moonlight Slow dance, cover band playing all night Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right Picture this, picture this Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk Perfect date, out late, making small talk Arcade, playing games you can win it all Picture this, picture this When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes Do you see what I see You and me, it's like a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together, girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this The two of us together Girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this Top down, ride around all day long Watching you rockin' out to your favorite song Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on Picture this, picture this When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes Do you see what I see You and me, it's like a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together, girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this The two of us together Girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes Do you see what I see You and me, it's like a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together, girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this The two of us together Girl can you picture this Girl can you picture this Перевод Представь себе, первый поцелуй под луной, Медленный танец, группа играет всю ночь Должно быть, свежий ветерок, и так хорошо! Представь себе, представь себе Представь себе, мы держимся за руки на пирсе Идеальное свидание, я слегка опоздал, немного поболтали Аркады, играем в игры, в которые ты выигрываешь Представь себе, представь себе Когда ты представляешь себе свое будущее, Кто там, рядом с тобой, Когда ты закрываешь глаза? Ты видишь то же, что и я? Ты и я, Словно в сцене из фильма Знаешь, все так может быть Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе Вверх-вниз, верчусь весь день, как белка в колесе, Смотрю, как ты зажигаешь под свою любимую песню Засыпаем на пляже, наши тени переплелись Представь себе, представь себе Когда ты представляешь себе свое будущее, Кто там, рядом с тобой, Когда ты закрываешь глаза? Ты видишь то же, что и я? Ты и я, Словно в сцене из фильма Знаешь, все так может быть Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе Когда ты представляешь себе свое будущее, Кто там, рядом с тобой, Когда ты закрываешь глаза? Ты видишь то же, что и я? Ты и я, Словно в сцене из фильма. Знаешь, все так может быть. Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе Мы вместе, вдвоем, Представь себе Представь себе.